jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Kommission zur Erhaltung der Neuen Ordnung/Legends
Die Kommission zur Erhaltung der Neuen Ordnung, auch KOMENOR genannt, war ein politisches Machtinstrument des Galaktischen Imperiums, mit dem Imperator Palpatine jedes Individuum der Galaxis in einen Diener seiner Schreckensherrschaft zu verwandeln suchte. KOMENOR wurde von höchster imperialer Instanz dazu angewiesen, immer neue Unterdrückungsmethoden zu entwickeln und so den Gedanken an Widerstand innerhalb des imperialen Herrschaftsbereiches aus dem Gedächtnis zu tilgen. Dazu zählten nicht nur psychische Unterdrückungsmaßnahmen, sondern auch Ergebnisse der medizinischen Forschung wie die Klontechnik oder ein als „Rekonstruktion“ bekanntes Verfahren, bei dem die Gehirne der Opfer chirurgisch verändert wurden. Insgesamt kostete die Kommission zur Erhaltung der Neuen Ordnung Milliarden von Lebewesen aus der gesamten Galaxis das Leben. Geschichte Die Kommission zur Erhaltung der Neuen Ordnung wurde wenige Monate nach Palpatines Machtergreifung und der Umgestaltung der Galaktischen Republik in das Galaktische Imperium im Jahr 19 VSY auf dem Planeten Coruscant ins Leben gerufen. Damals betrachtete sich die Kommission selbst als eine Zusammenkunft von jungen Idealisten, die die Galaktische Republik in ihrem eigenen Chaos hatten untergehen sehen. Erst Crueya Vandron, einer der Berater des Imperators, erkannte, dass aus dieser populistischen Bewegung ein nützliches politisches Instrument des Imperiums hervorgehen könnte. Durch finanzielle Unterstützung sorgte Vandron dafür, dass sich die Kommission zu einer eigenen Organisation entwickelte, die schon bald ein exponentielles Wachstum erfuhr. Während Crueya Vandron maßgeblich zur Entstehung KOMENORS beitrug, machte schon bald Imperator Palpatine selbst bei wichtigen Gestaltungsfragen des Unternehmens seinen Einfluss geltend. Palpatine sah in KOMENOR eine Möglichkeit, seine politischen Gegner innerhalb des Regimes durch geduldige, sanfte und ebenso konsequente wie eloquente Unterdrückung gefügig zu machen, statt sie offen an den Pranger zu stellen und ihnen mit Gewaltandrohung zu begegnen. Bedeutende Mitglieder der Kommission wurden für ein Komitee ausgewählt, das mit der Überwachung der Organisation von KOMENOR betraut wurde. Dennoch musste das Komitee bei organisatorischen Angelegenheiten das Einverständnis des Imperators einholen, was nicht nur zur Folge hatte, dass die Handlungsfreiheit des Komitees lediglich Schein war war, sondern dass Palpatine genau festlegen konnte, wie er seine Feinde ohne deren Wissen zur Rechenschaft zöge. So entfernte sich KOMENOR allmählich von seiner Grundidee einer Zusammenkunft und entwickelte sich zu einem Werkzeug Palpatines, um die ethisch-moralischen Vorstellungen des Imperiums im gemeinen Volk und innerhalb der eigenen Reihen durch eine vorgeblich unabhängige Organisation zu verbreiten. Organisation KOMENOR war mehr als eine von den Werten der Neuen Ordnung überzeugte und begeisterte Gruppe, die dazu auserwählt war, jungen Staatsbürgern die imperiale Doktrin zu vermitteln und ihnen absolute Loyalität abzuverlangen. Mit der Zeit, als des Imperators Einfluss die Grundlagen der Kommission erreichte, nahm die Organisation der KOMENOR vergleichbar bürokratische Ausmaße an wie der Staat selbst – was bedeutet, dass die Kommission letztendlich von den Launen des Imperators gelenkt wurde, während eine große Zahl von Organen damit beschäftigt war, die Bedürfnisse und Ansprüche des Imperators zu befriedigen. Ausgewähltes Komitee Nach außen hin war das ausgewählte Komitee das Entscheidungsgremium der Kommission. Die Gesamtanzahl an Mitgliedern des Komitees war dabei nicht festgelegt. Auf der Höhe von KOMENORs Popularität bestand das Komitee aus 25.000 Mitgliedern. Tatsächlich war das ausgewählte Komitee nichts weiter als ein verlängerter Arm des Imperators, dem es gelungen war, KOMENOR in ihrer Anfangszeit zu unterwandern, um sie für seine eigenen Zwecke und Ziele einzusetzen. Sub-Adult Gruppe Die Sub-Adult Gruppe war mit ihren rund zwei Billionen Mitgliedern der größte Zweig der KOMENOR. Sie wurde getrennt von den anderen Abzweigungen der KOMENOR behandelt, sodass die Sub-Adult Gruppe noch am ehesten der ursprünglichen Kommission ähnelte, wie sie kurz nach der Entstehung des Galaktischen Imperiums bestand. Die Mitglieder waren der festen Überzeugung, dass Palpatines Neue Ordnung der beste Weg für eine von Sicherheit und Stabilität geprägte Regierung sei. Von der Sub-Adult Gruppe erfolgte nahezu keine Kommunikation zu den anderen Zweigen der KOMENOR, um die Mitglieder so bewusst im Unklaren über die dunkleren Aspekte des Imperiums zu lassen und deren naiven Enthusiasmus aufrechtzuerhalten. Nicht zuletzt diente die Sub-Adult Gruppe dazu, treue Mitglieder für andere Abteilungen innerhalb der Kommission zu rekrutieren. Koalition für Fortschritt Als zentrale Autorität und Clearingstelle war die Koalition für Fortschritt für das Sammeln und Analysieren von Berichterstattungen und anderen Informationen von imperialen Agenten, die als so genannte „Prozessoren“ die Galaxis bereisten, verantwortlich. Während des Kampfes gegen die Rebellen-Allianz arbeitete die Koalition für Fortschritt eng mit dem Imperialen Sicherheitsbüro zusammen. Dabei durchforstete die Koalition Millionen von Berichten der Prozessoren, um bisher unentdeckte Aktivitäten der Rebellion aufzuspüren und so einen Anhaltspunkt für deren Standorte zu erhalten. Verdächtige Vorkommnisse wurden dabei sogleich an das Imperiale Sicherheitsbüro weitergeleitet. Koalition für Verbesserungen Die Koalition für Verbesserungen empfing Kopien der Berichterstattungen der Prozessoren, in denen die Abweichungen einzelner Systeme von den Idealvorstellungen von Palpatines Neuer Ordnung behandelt wurden. Die Verbesserungsabteilung handelte im Auftrag des Imperialen Sicherheitsbüros, sich derartiger Fälle anzunehmen und die Missstände der einzelnen Systeme zu ergründen, um anschließend eine Lösung zur Beseitigung solcher Abweichungen vorlegen zu können. Die Koalition für Verbesserungen wurde insbesondere dann tätig, wenn Systeme radikal gegen die Vorstellungen des Imperiums verstießen. CompForce Die militärische Befugnis von KOMENOR lag bei der so genannten CompForce, deren Mitgliedschaft sich aus sorgfältig ausgewählten Rekruten der Sub-Adult Gruppe zusammensetzte, die sich freiwillig für einen Beitritt zur CompForce entschieden hatten. Freiwillige, die sich speziell für den Angriff gemeldet hatten, verpflichteten sich zu einem rigoroses Kampftraining, nach dessen Abschluss sie einer Sektorgruppe zugeteilt wurden. Die Anhänger der CompForce waren für ihr fanatisches und wütendes Festhalten an der Neuen Ordnung sowie ihren unerschütterlichem Willen bekannt, jedem einzelnen Widerstandskämpfer qualvolle Schmerzen zu bereiten. Ohne auch nur einen Gedanken an Moral und Ethik zu verschwenden, unterstützten und festigten sie Palpatines Gewaltherrschaft und bedienten sich dabei Techniken und Praktiken, die von den Koalitionen für Fortschritt und Verbesserungen erarbeitet wurden. Imperiales Sicherheitsbüro Innerhalb der KOMENOR erfüllte das Imperiale Sicherheitsbüro in etwa dieselben überwachenden Aufgaben wie der Imperiale Geheimdienst im gesamten imperialen Einflussbereich. Obwohl das Imperiale Sicherheitsbüro nicht über die Mittel verfügte, um vergleichbare Operationen wie der Imperiale Geheimdienst durchführen zu können, standen die beiden Organisationen in einem gewissen Wettbewerb miteinander. Neben seiner polizeilichen Schutzfunktionen innerhalb der KOMENOR suchte das Imperiale Sicherheitsbüro auch den Kontakt zur Öffentlichkeit, um das breite Publikum mittels einschüchternder Propaganda von den Werten der Neuen Ordnung zu überzeugen. Quellen *''Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File'' *''Imperial Sourcebook'' *''Kopfgeld auf Han Solo'' *''Galaxy Guide 12: Aliens – Enemies and Allies'' en:Commission for the Preservation of the New Order es:Comisión para la Preservación del Nuevo Orden fi:Commission for the Preservation of the New Order nl:Commission for the Preservation of the New Order pl:COMPNOR ru:Комиссия по охране Нового порядка Kategorie:Organisationen Kategorie:Legends